


If It Calms You Down

by Emmatheslayer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 05:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer





	If It Calms You Down

Korg was a good guy yeah, but he wasn't Loki or his father or his mom, or even his best friend, hell he didn't even know if Jane had been snapped. He felt utterly and entirely alone. Days would go by and he would eat and cry himself into a sense of self loathing and guilt and loneliness. So one day when Thor was particularly upset, Korg took notice. He thought he would help Thor let off some steam. Korg held the punching bag for him while Thor punched the bag with such rage that it fell off the hook in Korg's hands. "Hey ah Thor man, it's okay if you want to beat me to a pulp if it calms you down.” Thor shook his head no and calmed a bit. “No Korg, I am fine thank you. I will take my leave now.” Thor took a case of beer and went to his room, shutting the door to wallow alone.


End file.
